Ryan meets the Avatar world
by phoenix2377
Summary: Ryan confused and skilled with mastery of Bojitsu suddenly finds himself lost and alone in the avatar world. he alone could determine the fate of the war.


The boy stood there awaiting his instructions.

Sweat was swelling in his upper lip, he whipped it away and he lunged in pointing his wooden pole towards the enemy,

the two friends struck poles and hammered away until the boy reached in twirling his pole which collided with his opponent hands.

He yelped and his pole crashed to the ground, he looked up, his opponent held his pole towards his neck, the surrounding trainees clapped, and the two boys stood and bowed to their instructor,

"good one Ryan" said the boy's opponents, they shook hands

"not too bad yourself Gorge" replied Ryan.

He was in baggy black pants, with a matching black sleeveless shirt; his feet were bare and black wristbands on his wrists.

"Ryan come here please" said his instructor, Ryan obeyed and instinctively bowed,

"we are very pleased of your work and are happily proud to give you this" said his instructor stepping aside revealing a traditional Kwon Dao; it's long sharp blade glistened in the lights, the silky red pole was smooth and easy to handle, at the bottom was a crystal pointed like and arrow, it was pitch blade: Obsidian.

"No way…!" he gasped, taking the Kwon Dao he held it tight, it felt as thought it had a connection within him, he stared brightly at his instructor and bowed twice before finally leaving the gym.

He slowly began to walk past the busy streets, cars zoomed past, people on bikes strolled by, although it was night time he began to take a short cut through the trees and fond himself strolling onto a dirt pathway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He finally found the exit after what seemed like hours.

His house stood proudly there. Suddenly Ryan stubbed his toe on something and tripped, he recovered easily and stared towards his house, it suddenly was replaced by trees thick and green, "what the?" he stuttered as he began to walk through the thick track of bush and tree and funnily came across four sleeping bags.

No one was around and it was broad daylight, Ryan thought for a moment after looking back down from the sun.

"Weird" he whispered to himself before treading across the empty sleeping deposits and looking inside a bag which contained what looked like copper coins with strange inscriptions on them,

"odd…" he said still confused on his whereabouts before he heard footsteps, he grabbed the bag and jumped high into a nearby tree, he halted wondering how on earth he had jumped so high!

Four men walked through the camp site, "look all I'm saying is that we should've kidnapped her right there and then!" shouted one,

"Hokkaido we have no time for his!" replied the eldest man,

"hey look here, I'm the earthbender and I call all the shots!" shouted Hokkaido.

'earthbender…? Where have I heard that before' pondered Ryan not daring to move, 'there's no way I could be in avatar… could I?' he thought.

"shut up Hokkaido! You're becoming a nuisance" shouted the elderly man,

in a violent rage the man known as Hokkaido slammed his foot down hard and the surrounding men began to sink into the ground, one by one they disappeared underground, Ryan gasped in shock as he jumped forward towards the man slashed horizontally with his kwon dao,

Ryan skidded and turned to his new opponent, blood rushed down the man's right arm, "who the hell are you!" he shouted, but before Ryan could answer, the man stomped hard on the ground once more and a boulder rose from the ground and he punched forward and the boulder obeyed lashing forward,

Ryan acted by counter slashing down slicing the boulder in half, "it's that strong?" he pondered,

the man grew angry and lunged forward, Ryan snapped out of mumbling and put his Bojitsu skills to use as he lashed forward with both ends before kick-landing on his head they both toppled over,

Ryan maintained balance landing softly behind the injured earthbender, Ryan walked up and raised the kwon dao towards the man's neck signalling his defeat,

"now you're going to co-operate" said Ryan,

"where's the nearest town?" he asked furiously, the man didn't reply so Ryan slashed on his right arm again and a pool of blood poured out as he whined in agony Ryan paused for a moment and left the bleeding man where he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan found a quiet and peaceful area to sleep.

He awoke facing a cave wall as he jumped up in shock and was relieved to see his kwon dao lying there he looked around, there was a brightly lit fire there and a strange, fat yet calm old man sitting there, and Ryan immediately recognised him it was Iroh.


End file.
